The Habitual Habits of Killers
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: With Kira on the loose many people are interested in bringing him to justice, that includes a group of supernatural investigators. However as they begin unraveling the the mystery that Kira has left, they stumble upon the bloody path of someone who could help them solve the case. And BB is more than happy to help them, especially if that means he can beat an old enemy.


If there was one sound that he hated it was the sound of the buzzer that would give off an annoying, high pitched ring each time one of his _handlers _came in and out of his wing of the prison ward. It grated on his sensitive ears and mocked his lack of freedom, victory, and the never-ending boredom he had by residing here.

His eyes darted to the door as someone's-no a males, heavy, sloppy steps came closer to his cell door. They stopped for a moment and the scrapping of plastic could be heard before that god awful buzz once again blasted in his ears, much louder now that his door was being open.

The lone security guard pocketed his card. "Time to get going." He said as he slowly approached his prisoner, disregarding the fact that he was in a straight jacket.

"Have the tax payers finally gotten tired of feeding me?" He asked as he was hauled up by the arm and shoved in front of the security guard. "Or did that last nurse get upset when I saw her kinky black thong? I didn't even know innocent looking girls were allowed to _wear_ those things."

An irritated growl came from his guard, but nothing else escaped his lips. Every single guard was used to their prisoner's strange comments and had learned long ago to not answer them. All that left was frustration and a needless head ache that would take plenty of alcohol to cure.

The prisoner, on the other hand, didn't care if the guard didn't answer. They were all a bunch of idiots anyway who barely managed to keep him locked away and found his...dissfigurments sickening. It was much more fun to see how long it would be until they cracked and used their stunner on him.

Passing through the main hall the few prisoners that were out of their cells all openly stared at the prisoner. It wasn't the first time he had to change cells and probably wouldn't be the last, but as long as he had an audience...

"Do you wanna hear the story about this one murder I orchestrated? It turned out pretty messy, good thing I wasn't there or my good looks would have been destroyed~!" Throwing his head back he let out a laught that barely came from his belly and more in the throat, creating a perfectly raspy and sinister sound.

A few of the prisoners looked away while the rest could only stare in disbelief. The sound of the gaurd's teeth gritting against each other made the prisoner grin, feeling a bit more accomplished and entertained than he had before.

Glancing up at the ceiling for a moment he began to walk slower as they went down a small corridor, forcing his guard to match the new pace. "So why did you unlock me anyway?"

"The Boss wanted to speak with you."

A sour look spread across the prisoner's features before they were erased with that somewhat disturbing smile. "Did she want a quickie? I heard that you guards have been giving it to her, not good enough I suppo-"

The feeling of skin on skin sent a jolt of pain through his body that reminded him of electricity. Even though he was used to pain the feeling hurt and the excitement that was now consuming his system wasn't helping. The set up was utterly perfect with the guard's fist pushed into his jaw, the fact that he was no longer being held, all he needed was the straight jacket off.

"You know, that hurt." He said as he turned his head to look back at the huffing guard. "It looks like I'll have to return the favor!"

As soon as the words dropped from his mouth he kicked the man as hard as he could in the stomach, ignoring the shocks of pain that went up and down his leg. His guard slid across the tiled floor and stopped at a pair of leather boots. The man blinked, but only had a seconds warning before the boot was brought down on his throat. A sickening crack rang through the hall, signaling the end of the pesky man.

The prisoner looked up from the guard to the murderer, the grin leaving his lips as he stared at her. "And who are you exactly?"

The woman kicked the body aside and fished something out of her pants pockets. "That can be discussed later," She said as she came closer to the prisoner. "for now I need to get you out of here and to my team."

The prisoner took a few steps back when she reached out to grab his wrists. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast," He said with a waggle of a long finger. "my mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

The woman rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrists with an unnatural strength and jammed a bit of wire into the handcuffs. "It doesn't matter who I am, right now you just need to know that you're in danger thanks to your impressive record." She wriggled the wire around a bit. "All the murders you had was enough to put you on Kira's hit list, but then we wouldn't be able to catch him."

The prisoner's dark eyes narrowed somewhat. "Don't tell me _he's _wanting me to help him?" He shook his head and began yanking away from the woman, only for her grip to tighten. "If so then you can tell him to go fuck himself and that I'm not helping!"

With a loud click the handcuffs fell away, but the woman still kept her grip on his thing wrists. "I don't work for anyone and I also never get outside help, but I'm not completely stupid either," Her blue eyes held his own dark gaze. "I know your secret BB. That's the only reason I'm helping you get out of this dump, you don't belong here."

BB stared at the woman, all the snarky comments and anger slipping away to confusion and astonishment. Outwardly though he still held the suspicious and annoyed manners of someone who had just been told that all of the tickets to a concert had just been sold. "Is that so?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when the sound of static erupted from the dead gaud's radio. Cursing the woman turned on her heel and headed down the hall, a pistol in hand. "If you don't want to go back to your prison you better get your ass moving." She said without looking back.

Glancing back down at the guard a grin slowly formed on his face as ideas poured into his twisted mind. "As you say _Boss_~."

**...**

**A/N: Another random idea. I honestly wonder why none of the supernatural investigating people of the world looked into the Kira case, and why in the holy fuck L didn't call one once he figured out shinigami existed...**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story.**


End file.
